Lucky Guess
by zelda3469
Summary: Stuck with her arrogant boss, Mai finds herself unhappy and upset. Well... until she and Naru begin to play a little drinking game. And to think it was all caught on camera. Naru/Mai


**I got this idea while poking around on TV Tropes one night. They had something about drinking games, and well... This happened. Of course it's Mairu. xD I'm giving it a ship name, okay!**

It was no surprise to the accident prone Mai that she was - yet again - trapped with Japan's number one narcissist after clumsily falling through a weak spot in the floor. He had tried to keep her from going down, his fingers futilely fumbling for anything attached to Mai, but alas, Kazuya Shibuya wasn't quick enough and as always, he ended up toppling right after his klutzy assistant.

"This is all your fault," Mai grumbled, hugging her knees to her body as she shot him an all accusing glare with her large brown eyes. Kazuya, or Naru as his assistant had dubbed him on their first case together, only returned her irritated expression.

"My fault? Aren't you the one who ran off, even when I warned you to stay put at the base? Really Mai, are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" His icy voice stabbed her from all directions like tiny prickly thorns in a rose bush.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't startled me, I wouldn't have run and we would even be here. And I swear Naru, if you practically call me dumb one more time, I'll-"

"You'll what?" he interjected, his indigo tinted eyes boring deep holes through her. Shutting her mouth tight, Mai snapped her glare away from the jerkish man she worked for before resting her chin on the tops of her knees. She could still feel his heated gaze on her, but she could have cared less at that moment. Mai was stuck with him - the most arrogant human being on the face of the Earth - and there was absolutely nothing to do but wait for either Lin or Monk to show up. Of course, she could continue to just argue with Naru, but what good would that do her? After all, if she really pushed Naru's buttons, she might find herself on a train back to Tokyo that night, or whenever they were rescued.

Sighing, Mai took a moment to observe the area around her, careful not to even look in the same direction as her boss. For the most part, it was dark, but the afternoon light pouring through the hole above her head allowed her to see the basics of the room. To her right, there was a staircase leading up, but half of the old rotted planks leading to the door at the top were missing - how convenient. Directly in front of her sat a musty, dust covered shelf, and on that shelf sat several unopened bottles. They must have been ancient considering the amount of grime caked on them. It wasn't much of a surprise that they had been forgotten for so long, considering the fact that there weren't really any stairs.

With nothing else to do, Mai hopped to her feet and began to investigate the aged bottles. She knew that the contents of the old grimy glasses were most likely some kind of alcoholic beverage, like wine. She placed her hands on them and wiped away dust until she could read the labels that hugged each of the bottles snugly. Fingers and palms turning brown, Mai gave a groan of disgust.

"Should I even bother asking why?" Naru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Instantly, the little ball of energy he had for an assistant spun around, the neck of the bottle clutched tightly in her fist, "Like there's anything else to do but look around?! Gosh, I will never understand how you can just sit quietly and wait without losing your mind!"

"Well, since you have such a short attention span-"

"Naru!"

He would have cracked a smile at her beet-red cheeks. It was just too easy to poke fun at her, and Mai's reactions were always priceless, even though they were almost always the same.

Saying nothing, Naru slouched back, relaxing against the bricks making up the crumbling wall. Mai only fumed in further irritation, waving her hands around her sides. Then, as he expected, she finally blew up at him like fireworks exploding in the night sky. "You're such a jerk!"

Mai quickly turned her back to him, arms crossed over her chest as she let out frustrated huff. Nose stuck up in the air and eyes closed, she stomped a few steps forward. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her hands were out in front of her as she began to fall. Mai had already dropped the wine bottle, and it was hurtling to the floor like metal to a magnet. Her hands would soon follow suit, at least she thought they would.

Held centimeters away from the shattered glass, Mai's hands shook. How exactly had she stopped falling? From what Mai could tell, her foot was caught in something. She should have made it to the ground, on top of those shards of broken glass. Eyes flickering around anxiously, she felt something about two inches below her breasts move. Mai almost was afraid to turn her head, all too aware of who it was that had saved her from serious injury.

"Really, you should be more careful. Twice in the time span of ten minutes is rather remarkable, even for you." Naru breathed in her flushing ear, his lips curled up into a smirk that she would never see. "You should consider yourself lucky that I was quick enough this time."

Frozen in place, her arms dangled lifelessly and her face began to heat up. Mai blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Uh… Yeah, I guess I was."

As Naru pulled her up onto her feet, Mai's hands hesitantly gripped the arm wrapped around her torso. If he questioned it, she would have claimed it was for security, ensuring that she wouldn't fall again. But even as they stood, Naru's body pressed closely against hers, Mai didn't release him. What shocked her most was that Naru also didn't seem as if he planned on budging an inch any time soon.

After just a few sweet, blissful moments, Mai coughed in her throat and tugged on her employer's sleeve. Naru quickly got the message, silently releasing her as he took a few strides back. Holding her arm to the same place his had been seconds before, Mai slowly turned to face the dark haired teen.

He offered her a cold stare as she spun, and it didn't even waver once she was still, her eyes connected with his.

"Um… Thanks…" Mai mumbled, biting the inside of her cheek as she cast her gaze to the floor. She eyed the red that had splashed over the floors, and even though Mai was standing above wine, she could smell it's bitter scent. Glancing up at Naru, and then at the musty shelf, Mai reached her hand out for another one of the bottles.

"Mai," he was moving towards her, taking a step for every word he said, "what are you doing?" He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away as her fingers brushed against the bottle. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she whisked her hand back, catching the motionless fingers sprawled along her shoulder and teasing the base of her neck.

"I… I was just looking." She released his hand when she met eyes with him, dropping her guard.

"And the last time you were just looking, you managed to make a mess, or did you already forget?" Naru said with a biting tone, reaching for the exact bottle his assistant had tried to get a hold of. "Besides, it's only wine. It's not as if you planned on actually drinking it." He brought the bottle closer to his face, examining the old label glued to its side. Naru could make out what looked to a brand name in faded ink. Château Margaux. Stained with age just above the name was a neatly stamped 1900. He raised a brow, curious as to how such fine bottle was such a long way from home. Faintly, on the lower half of the label something had been hurriedly scribbled. Rayon de soleil was all Naru could make out.

"Rayon de soleil…" He hadn't even noticed himself mutter. Mai tilted her head to the side as she shot Naru a questioning look.

"What?"

Immediately, he aimed his gaze at Mai before shrugging. "Rayon de soleil. It's French." Naru eyed the bottle once again. "In fact, the wine is French. I honestly would have never expected to find something like this in Japan - at least, not a bottle like this. It's rather old, and one of the more expensive brand names."

Making his way back to where they had been sitting previously, Naru tightened his hold on Mai, forcing her to follow.

"Okay, so…?" Mai drawled, nearly losing her balance again as she was dragged back.

"It would be such a shame for it to go to waste. And, if I do recall, you said that there isn't anything to do."

Her jaw dropped. Was Naru being serious?! And did he just basically say what she thought he said?!

"Naru! Please tell me you don't plan on drinking it?" She worked her shoulder out of his grip and lunged for the bottle.

"Of course I plan on drinking it." He merely stepped aside as the girl with short brown hair threw herself at him and almost chuckled when her body met with the wall. With an aggravated shout, Mai whirled around.

"Why? Are you trying to boost your ego or something?! I swear it it get's any bigger, your head is going to fall of! Let me tell you-"

"Mai, calm down. It's just wine."

"Just wine?! Just wine?! Just wine, my ass! Naru, if you get yourself drunk I swear-"

"Mai..." Naru growled, snatching one of her flailing arms, "I can handle myself."

Scowling, Mai yanked her wrist back and took a step back. Naru was being such a moron. Was he trying to prove to her that he could handle alcohol? Why would he even want to do anything like that?!

"Fine," she bit out, "But if you start to lose it…" she trailed off, Naru's piercing eyes making her feel as if she were the size of a doll in comparison to him.

"Even if my composure does begin to give way, you aren't even going to know." Naru took two steps towards her, his unoccupied hand slamming into the wall close to her head, "because you're going to share this with me."

* * *

After returning to the base alone, Lin noted how both Mai and Naru were nowhere in sight. He had left them alone for just a moment… Sighing, the Chinese man shook his head. Mai must have gone running off again, and knowing Naru, he had gone chasing after her.

It wouldn't be long until they were back, unless they had gotten themselves stuck somewhere, and if they had, it served them right. Both of the adolescents had feelings for one another; it was rather obvious to everyone. Perhaps a little quality time alone for the two would kindle an actual romantic relationship.

Sitting down in the chair by the monitors, Lin began to watch each of the different screens. Usually, nothing of any interest happened until the sun set, but he was always thorough when it came to his work. Eyes shifting over each monitor quickly, Lin paused when he came to second one over to the left on the third row. Part of the floor was missing since last he checked. And down in the hole left by the splintered wooden boards were two very familiar children. Enabling the audio feed for that particular camera, Lin zoomed in on the two teenagers stuck below the floor.

"_Just wine my ass! Naru, if you get yourself drunk-_"

This was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Sitting on the ground, both Naru and Mai stared at one another, an open bottle of between the two. Neither had exactly indicated who was going to taste first. Mai had assumed Naru would, but judging by the anticipating glint in his eyes, he definitely wanted her to have the first sip. Surely he was just waiting to make some stupid comment about the look on her face when she tried it.

"Well," Naru finally broke the silence, his gaze shifting between Mai and the bottle.

"Aren't you going to go first?" Mai finished, smiling triumphantly, thinking she had finally managed to twist his words around for once.

"No, I believe it's only polite that you go first. You are a lady, after all."

That was beyond frustrating. How could he even…. He just…. He was civil, yet a jerk all at the same time! Was he just that talented or something?!

Her hands wound into tight balls, she fumed. "I think you should go first! After all, I didn't think you thought I was much of a proper lady anyways!"

"Hmm… I suppose you are correct in your defense-"

"JERK!"

"-but I'm merely acting as a proper gentleman."

"And since when are self-centered, narcissistic, big-headed full of themselves jerks like you gentleman?!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes for the nth time that day, Naru slipped a hand into his pocket. Of course Mai was going to be difficult. What else had he expected. Naru bet that Mai thought she would finally get the chance to see him acting like a fool. Oh, how backwards that thought truly was.

"Look," he sighed, pulling a silver, 500 yen from depths of his pocket, "why don't we just flip a coin for it? Does that seem fair enough to you?"

"Yeah…" Mai groaned, tilting her head back until the back of her skull rested against the wall. "That's fair." Lazily, she watched as Naru twirled the coin between his fingers skillfully. Suddenly, she was reminded of the first time the ended up falling through a hole. Naru had shown her a few tricks using a 500 yen. He even made it talk, or… seem like it. Still, it had cheered her up. A smile finding it's way on her lips, Mai chuckled softly to herself.

"Alright then, heads or tails?" He asked, seemingly uninterested by the coin in his hand.

"Uh…" Mai looked up at his face, but he was staring off at the empty space ahead of him. "Heads."

Flipping the coin up into the air, he glanced at Mai. As the silver mass spun about in the air, Naru focused on in. As it came back down, he willed it to land on a particular side. Catching it in the palm of his hand, Nure felt a smirk tugging at his lips.

"It's tails, Mai." He held out his hand, proving to her that she did, indeed, guess wrong. Then, as she stared dumbly at the coin, an idea wove its way into the depths of his mind.

"I… guess that mean's I'm first…" She half laughed. Slowly, she reached for the bottle, but before Mai could touch it, Naru's hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait, why don't we make thing a bit more… interesting?" Mai held her breath, Naru's voice seemed… different. It wasn't lacking any emotion as it normally did, but Mai couldn't exactly determine what emotions were in his voice.

"How?" Mai found herself blurting out.

"Simple." Naru's eyes flashed with amusement. "We'll take turns flipping the coin. Whenever one of us happens to guess incorrectly, the one who guessed wrong takes a drink. But," he paused, making sure Mai was following, "if say… for example, you guess wrong twice, you can't just take another drink. Instead, you have to do something else. And, each time you're wrong, you have to switch between drinking and-"

"Okay, I get you. But, what's the other thing we have to do?" Mai asked, slipping her hand from Naru's grasp.

"Strip."

Mai froze, her face going cherry red. "Umm… Umm…" Words swam around in her head as her mouth moved. She could only manage to get herself to repeat the same few syllables over and over again before finally getting a hold of her tongue. "Did I hear you right? Because for a second, I thought you said-"

"Mai, you heard me. You aren't mistaken at all." He was playing with the coin again, his eyes locked with hers. "Now, you have the option to either take a drink, or remove one article of clothing."

Mai's choice was easy. Her hand was clutching the wine bottle before Naru even finished. Staring down at the bottle, she swallowed the growing lump in her throat. She couldn't believe that she was really about to taste her first alcoholic beverage, and Naru was watching. Oh gosh… What if only took her a few sips to start jabbering nonsense…

The rim of the bottle touching her lips, Mai quickly tilted it up. A bitter, ashy taste flooded her mouth. She had the urge to spit out the crimson liquid, but when she caught Naru's eye, she swallowed.

"People actually like this stuff?!" Mai wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's an acquired taste," Naru said, his hand on hers. He carefully nudged his fingers under hers and slid the wine bottle from her hold. He quickly replaced it with the 500 yen.

"And something tells me you have it…" she muttered, the tips of her fingers rubbing the coin. Her boss only nodded before suggesting she go on and flip the coin.

"Heads or tails?" Mai smacked her lips together, the odd taste still lingering on her tongue. When Naru chose tails, she tossed the coin up. Both Mai and Naru watched it travel up and come back down. When it landed in Mai's palm she grinned. It was heads. The flowers stamped in the circle of silver metal seemed to smile back.

At first, Mai expected Naru to take a sip, just like she had. But, when he flashed a confident smile at her, he relaxed his shoulders. Seconds after, he was taking off his jacket. Even though it was just a jacket… Mai couldn't keep her face from heating up. When Naru held his hand out, she thought for a moment that he was asking her to take it, then she remembered that she was still holding onto the coin.

After each had taken another three turns, Mai had found herself without shoes and socks - her boss had told her to just count each pair as one item - and she had also had her second drink. Meanwhile, Naru had managed to guess correctly ever since he shed his coat, he still hadn't had a drop of wine. Mai was somewhat upset, convinced that he was cheating, but she still continued to play.

_You're getting smarter and smarter each day, although you still have so much to learn_. Naru thought smugly to himself. He let her off on the fourth and fifth rounds, telling her it was just chance. When it was his turn to guess on the fifth round, he made it look as if he had guessed incorrectly. After he had taken his first sip of the night, his assistant giggled. She was too thrilled…

After another three rounds, one of which Mai found herself taking another swig, and the other… debating on which was worse, losing her shirt or her skirt. Naru waited patiently, alright with watching her take off either. He almost regretted that she hadn't had more to drink; she was still sober enough to be embarrassed about getting out of her clothes. After fingering the strap of her tanktop, Mai finally decided that she would discard her top.

Cautiously, she let her shaky hands grip the hem of her shirt. She wouldn't look at Naru; she couldn't unless she wanted to be classified as a sunburned tomato. Working the top over her stomach, Mai bit the inside of her cheek. Even though the air around her was cold, she felt like she was sitting in a sauna.

Naru wanted to reach out and assist her… Okay, he just wanted to rip her shirt right off her body. Two years he had waited, two long years Naru had waited confirm whether his late night fantasies were anywhere near the level of the real thing. Tanktop sitting on the floor behind her, Mai kept her head low. Of all days to wear a strapless bra… Thank god it didn't come off with her shirt.

"Mai," Naru placed a hand on her bare skin, "look at me." He didn't even have to finish. Her head shot up the second she felt his fingers touch her exposed side. At an agonizingly slow pace, they traced the curve of her body, all the way from the edge of her skirt to the base of her bra. With his other hand, Naru took her chin between his first finger and his thumb. "You don't know how long I've wanted this…" he whispered, drawing his face closer to hers.

"N-Naru…?" Mai gazed into his eyes, and nearly found herself getting lost in them. For once, they were smiling. They felt so real and warm. Then, before she could say another word his lips crashed against her.

* * *

Lin covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes widened. Naru had made the first move… He had actually been the first to confess his feelings. Sure, he was only smothering Mai with kisses, but he was never one for words. Nearly standing from his chair, Lin leaned closer to the monitor his hands resting on his headphones. As he watched the young pair, Lin didn't notice when a few other members of their team came waltzing in.

"It's just a simple earth spirit," claimed a woman as she burst through the door.

"Oh please, you old hag, you say that every time," shot back the man following the woman, running a hand through his honey colored hair.

"I'm not old!" she shouted, smacking the rebellious monk with the back of her hand.

"Ow! Ayako, really, do you have to hit me so-" He stopped mid sentence, catching sight of Lin. "Hey! What is it?!" he called out, taking a few steps towards the monitors set up in the back corner of the room. Ayako snapped her head in Lin's direction.

Looking around the monitors, the Chinese man removed his headphones and chuckled. "You two won't believe this." Motioning for the two to come closer, Lin unplugged the headphones and turned the volume up a couple notches.

"_Ah… Naru, that feels…_"

All three of them were suddenly glued to the screen. Since Lin was last looking, Naru and Mai were both missing even more clothing. Naru's shirt was gone, and so was Mai's bra… Though Naru's hands were making a great substitute.

"I'm going to beat his face in!" Monk yelled, gripping the back of Lin's chair until his knuckles went white.

"Ease off. It's about time those two finally got together." Ayako smacked him again, her red, lipsticked lips twitching up into a smile.

"But Mai's-"

"Don't even think about finishing that, because she's not. Mai's old enough to make her own choices. In fact, she's been making her own decisions for years." She effectively cut him off before returning her attention to the scene playing out on the monitor.

Naru had pushed Mai down onto her back and straddled her waist. His mouth was on her breast, and Mai's hands were tangled in his dark hair. She groaned and mewled at the pleasure he was giving her. Lin zoomed in on the rather active teens, smirking. He couldn't wait to tell Madoka.

* * *

Mai felt as if she was about to drown in her own senses, the gifted tongue on her nipples sending electrical sparks up and down her spine. Mouth wide open, she squealed, her nails digging into Naru's scalp as he swirled his talented organ all along that erect bud. He even scraped his teeth against it once or twice, and she withered beneath him.

"Oliver…" Mai found herself breathing out as she arched her back. Her boss pulled his head away from her body and rubbed his hands along her arms as her hands fell from their place in his hair. Humming low in his throat, Naru curled his fingers around Mai's wrists. Slowly, he pushed them down and trapped them by her sides.

"No Mai," he brought his face within inches of hers, "I want to hear you moan the name you gave me."

Blinking rapidly, her heart skipping a beat, the petite girl bit on her lower lip before letting his name slip from her mouth. "Naru." It sounded so right to him. That name was perfect and suited him well, it always had. And what made it so perfect was that Mai had given it to him.

Naru smirked, his hands finding something other than Mai's hands to hold. Doe-like eyes lighting up, Mai parted her lips further apart as he teasingly tugged at the cloth covering her from the waist to her knees.

"Now Mai, I think you can do better than that." She suddenly found herself lacking a skirt, as well as her panties. Mai gasped as she saw them fly across the room, and Naru's smirk grew. With a nervous giggle, Mai glanced at Naru, but she wasn't looking anywhere near his face. Instead, she found herself captivated by the growing bulge in his pants. Noticing where her eyes were aimed, Naru felt his own ego double, no triple in size.

Two hands suddenly latched onto his belt and began to pull on it. Chucking, Naru assisted Mai's shaking hands, and made quick work of the belt. He threw it behind him, and Mai shivered when she heard it land on the floor several feet away. Then, she heard his zipper. As Mai watched him strip further, a thought came to mind and she nearly shot up straight.

"Naru! The others! What if they-"

"I've been waiting too long for this, Mai. At this point, I don't care."

Only left with a pair of boxers, Naru readjusted himself and forced Mai's legs apart. Before she could even protest his mouth was pressed against her entrance and he had plunged his tongue into her. Toes curling at the new sensation, Mai tossed her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut.

Many times before she had experimented with her own fingers - always pretending they belonged to her narcissistic boss. Never had she ever imagined that he would actually be touching her there, much less tasting her there! And then soon enough he would be…

"Naru!" He had found that spot inside of her, the one he could probe and use to drive her absolutely mad. Poking at the spot again with the tip of his tongue, Mai let out another surprised cry. Her fingers sprawled flat on the floor, she rocked herself against Naru's soft lips.

* * *

"_Naru!_"

The entire team had finally wandered back into base, and they were all huddled around the monitors, gawking at one in particular. Masako's eyes were wide, her kimono sleeve hiding most of her shocked expression. Monk resembled a fuming gasket, and the only thing that kept him from bursting like an over inflated balloon was Ayako's hand on his head. Behind the miko, Yasu pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. He had to say that Lin definitely knew how to do his research when it came to adult situations. John on the other hand, was holding his heated cheeks in his hands, feeling both guilty and embarrassed as watched Naru and Mai. Finally, Lin was covering his mouth with one hand, trying his best to keep his laughter contained.

"Who knew the big boss had such impressive skills," Yasu chuckled, slapping a hand onto Monk's shoulder. "You know, maybe we should try something like that sometime, Bou-san!" Stepping closer to Ayako, Monk gave the college student a sideways look.

"You know… I thought Oliver might have at least made sure they were somewhere a bit more… private," John commented, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah, just wait until he finds out Lin's got it on tape," Ayako snickered.

"Aw… So you're gonna rat Lin out to the boss man? Now, that's harsh. I was hoping we could all get to keep a copy!" He raised a brow as he adjusted his glasses again.

"Geez Yasu… you really are a pervert," Monk muttered, rolling his eyes.

"And you aren't? I'm not the only sitting here watching them getting it on like wild bunnies."

"Well, it just that… It's Naru…" Ayako started, "For a while there I was wondering if he was even functional down there. We all know he's had a thing for Mai, but he always try to fool us and act like he doesn't."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the idea that Naru had problems with his equipment… He was just too proud a creature.

* * *

Panting, Mai ran a hand through her sweat soaked locks as her chest rose and fell slowly. Naru had determined to stop teasing her and take things a step further. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. He was positioning himself, and Mai could feel his exposed sex barely pressing against hers.

"Naru," she hiccupped, holding a hand out to him, "promise to be gentle… I've never…" she trailed off. Taking her hand, Naru offered Mai a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Mai. I promise I'll be gentle." He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Mai," Naru murmured, his lips brushing against the skin of her hand, "before we do this, I need to tell you something."

Propping herself up on an elbow, Mai tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

"Mai," he paused, making sure his eyes were gazing directly into hers, "I love you."

"I…" Mai didn't know what to say; she hadn't exactly predicted that Naru would confess his feelings before her. "I love you, too," she managed to get out, her grip on his fingers tightening.

Their hands still joined, Naru carefully pushed himself inside of Mai's warmth. He moved much slower than he would have liked, but he didn't want to hurt Mai. He nearly came to a halt each time she sucked a quick breath through her teeth, hoping that her pain quickly melted away into pleasure. God, he actually hoped it happen really soon… Mai was so tight and maintaining control seemed torturous.

Once he had completely submerged himself in the tight heat, his hips right up against hers, Naru gave Mai's hand another squeeze. He would let her adjust, and he would wait for her to let him know when it was alright to keep going.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked, masking the sense of urgency in his voice. Mai nodded and let out a long breath.

"Yeah. It only hurts a little now. I think you'll be okay to start moving again." She gave him a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Moving his hips, Naru began to pull out of his assistant. When he began to push into her again, he increased his speed and set up a moderate, steady pace. Mai choked back several whimpers and bit the inside of her cheek. She knew it was going to hurt; she had done enough research and heard enough gossip to know that the first time always hurt. However, each time her boss slid in and out of her, the pain dulled, and she relaxed.

Then, just as she was getting used to the feeling of Naru moving inside of her, she jolted as if she had been shocked and she clenched around his member. Letting out a grunt, Naru bucked his hips, not expecting Mai to clamp around him. Simultaneously they groaned, and Naru's rhythm grew faster. Their hands broke apart, Naru's clutching Mai's side, and Mai's grasping onto Naru's back.

Each time he thrust into her, Mai gasped and moaned, spasming. The pain had vanished completely and all that remained was bliss. Her spine tingled, and her heart rate rose. The feeling was addicting, like drug almost.

"Naru, faster…" she whined, wrapping her legs around his waist, sucking him in even deeper. The boy was more than happy to oblige. Hovering over her, gazing down with clouded irises, Naru leaned down and captured her lips with his. As she shifted, Mai tightened around him and cut their kiss short. Tilting her chin up, she shouted.

"Naru! There!"

A prideful smirk beaming on his face, the young paranormal investigator rammed himself into that same spot again. Mai's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull, and she dug her nails into Naru's back, leaving small crimson crescents behind. As Naru plunged in and out of her, his pattern began to falter. He was coming close to his climax, and so was Mai.

"Naru! I… I'm-" she gasped, raking her nails down his back, red strips following close behind. Wildly, Naru slammed in and out, almost there. He could feel it drawing nearer. Casting one last glance into Mai's eyes, Naru let himself go.

"Mai!"

"Naru!"

They screamed in unison, riding out their orgasms as they held onto one another. Naru collapsed onto top of Mai. Faces touching, their breaths mingled as their heated bodies stabilized and cooled.

Naru dug his arms underneath Mai, and embraced her like a cherished possession. He never wanted the moment to end, he just wanted to remain where he was with his Mai snuggled in his arms. Planting a soft kiss on her cheek, the narcissist allowed his eyes to fall shut. Mai was his, and only his.

* * *

Lin had sent Yasu to fetch Naru and Mai. He had forced everyone else to find something to do that didn't involve looking over his shoulder.

Opening up a new window on his laptop, he downloaded the video that everyone had been watching minutes ago and attached it to an email.

_Dear Madoka,_

_Finally, Noll has gotten together with Mai. It's about time those two idiots started dating, don't you agree? Anyway, you need to see what one of our cameras caught on our latest case. I think you will be pleasantly surprised._

_Lots of love, your Lin._

Seconds after the email was sent, sealing a rather embarrassing fate for Naru and Mai, Lin heard a loud, high pitched scream sound from one of the audio feeds. Glancing up at one monitors on the third row. Mai was hiding behind Naru as a cackling Yasu stared down at them from the edge of the hole. Meanwhile, Naru looked as if he was about to strangle his team member. He probably would have if he hadn't been ten feet below said team member's shoes.

_"Well well," Yasu started, wagging his finger at the new couple, "look what we have here. Who knew all we had to do was just throw you guys down a hole!"_

The temperature in that room dropped by two degrees, and Lin was able to confirm it using the thermal camera. Naru was obviously not pleased.

_"I suggest you leave and bring Lin back so we can get out, that is if you wish to wake up with all of your limbs tomorrow morning," he warned, eyes narrowing into slits._

_Holding his hands up as he surrendered to Naru's demand, Yasu smirked. "Alright big boss." He turned to leave, eyeing the camera recording his every motion. "Oh! I think you guys might want to get some clothes on before I come back with Lin, just saying. Don't think you want everyone else spying on you guys in that condition once Lin leaves!" Yasu didn't stay long enough to hear Naru growl what sounded like another death threat._

_Then, Mai let out another horrified shriek. Shaking Naru's shoulder, she pointed up at the camera mounted on one of the windows. "They were watching!"_

Lin decided to get up and make his way for the door. He didn't need to see the teen glare at him on screen. He would be victim to many more of Naru's deadly gazes for the rest of the case, and perhaps for the rest of his life.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Eva for editing.**


End file.
